Life Is Not All Sugar And Sweets
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: Yani has only one thing from killing Merrick and that's the lives of her friends and family. SOc,JMai,MSern,YYTY
1. Life's Consequences

Life Is Not All Sugar And Sweets  
  
Egypt: I don't own Yu-gi-oh but Yani, Serenity (Seto's sis), and any one else you don't see in the show is mine, oh and the storyline so don't steal it.  
  
[---][---][---][---]  
  
She wouldn't cry, she couldn't, not in front of him, one of the people she hated most.  
  
"You little bitch you will listen to me" his face was just inches from her's, she wanted to spit at Marik's face but his beating had left her with no strength to do anything. Marik grabbed her red and black hair and looked into her green eyes.  
  
"Right bitch? You WILL listen to me right?" that was her name now, bitch, whore or, toy. He kicked her one more time and left the cell like room. She curled up in a ball,  
  
'I want to die how can I live like this and if I got out where would I go?'  
  
Yani thought to herself she had almost forgotten her own name.  
  
'I have no parents and I don't know where my brother is. even if he's alive but there's is always.' she stopped this train of thinking quickly, she weakly reached into her thin shirt and pulled out a necklace, on it was a small sliver crescent moon. She then pulled it off and threw it to the other side of room. It reminded her of him.them the only people she would call friends. Yani tried to sleep but every part of her body hurt, finally she managed to go to sleep with the small moon glowing.  
  
[---][---][---] *Dream*  
  
"Mom! Dad!" a little Yani around four yelled as she watched a fire takeover her house, she had just got out of the house with her little three year old brother. She tried to go in but a man grabbed her and held her back  
  
"NOOO LET ME GO MOMMY! DDDAADDYY!"  
  
She got out of the man's grip opened the door and ran inside, the flames licked her body singeing her clothes. Yani cried out as a beam fell on her pining her helpless. "Yani" she heard and saw her mom.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yani run" Yani tried to grab her mother but pulled at her chain that came in her hand.  
  
"Mom"  
  
Beams were falling all-round them "Mommy where's dad?" Yani couldn't, and refused to move and clutched the chain that came from her mom tighter and shook head. "Yani I know your very smart and stubborn but you-we have to move-". A huge beam fell on top of her mom instantly killing her.  
  
"MOM!!!!!"  
  
*End* [---][---][---]  
  
"AHHH".  
  
Yani sat up then laid back down as pain hit her; she picked up her necklace, but not the one from her mom. 'Seto, Serenity, Mokuba' she looked out of a little window it was still dark. Yani crawled back as she heard two people by her door.  
  
"Master Marik said to move her into the shadow realm with the others"  
  
"She's been in that room for years and bore Master Marik a child why move her now?"  
  
"Don't question his orders let's just do it"  
  
The door opened a two rare hunters entered. As they grabbed her, she bit them and ran away from them.  
  
'Fuck' she had forgotten that they were not that dumb and had locked the door behind them. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS YOUR NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!!!"  
  
Suddenly they loosened their grip and bowed towards the front of the room.  
  
"Master Marik"  
  
Yani slowly turned her head and felt her courage and bravery from earlier vanish. "You fools you can't even control a girl" His purple eyes looked at her dangerously. He proceeded to exit then stopped.  
  
"Bring her to me"  
  
When they got to the dark room and after Marik found his throne he told the other rare hunters to leave. Now it was just Yani and Marik.  
  
Marik got up and looked at Yani "What do you want?" and actually sat on the floor in front of her. Yani bent her head down she was afraid if she said the right answer her might just keep her here, but if she said the wrong one he would probably kill her.  
  
"I don't want to be your bitch anymore" Marik slapped her then snapped his fingers; a rare hunter came out with a two year boy.  
  
"Kai!!! Don't you touch him you monster" she yelled scratching Marik with her long nails.  
  
Marik smiled unfazed by her attack "Monster? I'm no monster I his father" He grabbed the child "See he has my hair" He moved the cloak from the child to show pale hair the same as Marik's. "And dear Yani if you leave or ever resist me again I promise one of two things will happen Malakai he can become one of my rare hunters trained from a child or he can die, your decision"  
  
"You bastard leave him please"  
  
Marik gave the child back to the rare hunter and grabbed Yani's face, he whispered in her ear "You will never get away from here, I will make sure of that." He slapped her then beckoned a hunter "Put her with the others"  
  
Yani struggled "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER"  
  
Marik produced a knife from his cloak and threw it at Kai.  
  
"NOOO" Yani tried to move but was grabbed by four rare hunters. Marik pulled the knife from where it had logged it's self.  
  
"It seems I missed" he licked off the blood that had come from the hunter holding Kai and handed him to another hunter.  
  
"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH"  
  
Marik turned and walked over to her, he grabbed her hair "Why thank you" and licked her face leaving a trail of blood.  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
As Yani was being led to the last place she would be for the rest of her life. She was scared she knew where Marik kept the other girls and had heard stories about the shadow realm, a dark place that sucked the life out of you and killed you if you where too weak.  
  
'Why would he send me there, does he think I can survive the realm, just to torture me to stay or make me leave so he can kill Malakai'  
  
She stopped as they reached a huge swirling portal. Out of the four hunters two followed her in the dark cold swirling mass. Yani gasped, all around her were dead, unconscious or weak girls. The hunters dropped her and left. She saw nothing other than bodies and felt only the coldness of this place. She wanted some one to talk to but not one of these girls, they had to go though almost the same things she had to but they were different. To the others she was considered as his 'wife' since she was the only one that was allowed to keep her child, but to Yani that was more a curse that a blessing. Yani was tired and wary of the others around her so she slept somewhat with one eye open.  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
*Dream*  
  
A ten year old Yani is swinging with someone next to her, it's the two's secret place. Yani stopped swinging and looked at the other person who also stopped.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She bent her head down softy crying. Seto put him small hand under her chin and gently lifted it. When he saw the tears he got worried.  
  
"What's the matter, why are you crying?"  
  
"I (sniff) want to (sniff) know even if anyone of us get adopted that we'll always remember each other"  
  
"Yes always, why do you ask?" Seto looked at her curiously  
  
She stopped crying, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" he was confused  
  
"That bet you made with that guy, he's adopting you since you beat him in chess"  
  
"Me, just me or the others too" He stood up worried  
  
Yani's head went down again "All of you" and put a hand on his shoulder to sit him down.  
  
"I'll tell the others" he had a big smile on his face.  
  
"I'll miss you" Yani whispered but Seto heard every word.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll miss you guys" Seto thought a minute then took her hand "Then to remember at least me by here" he took a chain from around his neck and handed it to her.  
  
"But this is the last thing you got from you mother, I can't take this"  
  
"It yours take it"  
  
He helped her put it on; it was a small silver crescent moon on a sliver chain.  
  
"Thank you, I'll always have it"  
  
They turned towards the bushes when they heard an "Awww" and a girl that looked just like Seto jumped out and she was carrying a video camera her brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes shining. The two yelled before chasing her.  
  
"Serenity!!!"  
  
*End*  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````` Egypt: That was good in my sense, right Yami Egypt?  
  
Yami: I thought that I could only write things like that- but you my Hikari, my light wrote something bad.cool  
  
Egypt: oh one more thing see this that button means review BYE || || || || || \ / 


	2. When Blood is Thicker Than Sex

Life Is Not All Sugar And Sweets  
  
Egypt: I don't own Yu-gi-oh but Yani, Serenity (Seto's sis), and any one else you don't see in the show is mine, oh and the storyline so don't steal it. So far Yani's 14 and so is Marik.  
  
Chapter 2: When Blood Is Thicker Than Sex.  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
When Yani woke up the next morning she expected to be in the dark damp shadow realm, but she was in a dark room with candles. She tried to move when she found she was chained to the bed, naked. Yani felt an odd weight on her chest; she looked down and saw a tuff of hair. Yani groaned 'Dammit Marik'.  
  
She wanted to get out, she tried to very carefully get out but to no avail Marik awoke. He looked at her, his chin resting between her breasts. "Good morning pet" he smirked. Yani could have sworn she saw fangs showing.  
  
"What's with the nice attitude all of a sudden?" she spat out struggling  
  
"Oh nothing just knowing you're my newest rare hunter or I should say huntress" He smiled again  
  
'Marik is not a person to be smiling' Yani thought as he got off of her and got dressed.  
  
"You can't put me under mind control baka"  
  
"Who said anything about mind control, remember yesterday" grabbed the Millenium rod.  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
"And dear Yani if you leave or ever resist me again I promise one of two things will happen Malakai he can become one of my rare hunters trained from a child or he can die, your decision"  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
Yani's eyes widened then closed.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay what?" He ran the tip of the millenium rod down her front.  
  
"Okay I'll become one of you rare hunters"  
  
"Good"  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
[3 years later]  
  
A black clad figure walked into a room their black hood covering their head.  
  
"Master Marik"  
  
Marik appeared and flipped the hood of the other, "Come Yani there is no need to hide your face from me, you're my best huntress and second in command". The seventeen year old smirked.  
  
"Of course Marik, what did you call me for?"  
  
"I want you to go to Battle City to find Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba". For a second Yani's emotionless face wavered, Marik missed it and continued, "I have already registered you in the tournament as Yani Ishitar, I trust that you out of all my hunters will have no trouble?"  
  
"Not at all" Yani's cold green eyes stared at him  
  
"Good now go"  
  
Yani left to her room, she dismissed the hunters by her door. After making sure they were gone, she dropped her shield. Yani sat on her bed, letting the tears and memories flow.  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
Flashback #1  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
A one year old Yani stood by her mother's bedside, before one she could walk and talk like any five year old.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Her father picked her up and kissed her, Yani pressed her face in his spiky tri-colored hair.  
  
"Your mom had your new baby brother today" Her father's violet eyes' meeting her green ones as she realized what today was.  
  
"And today's my birthday!" Yani got out of her father's grasped and climbed up onto the bed. Her mother was sleeping, her red hair all over the place and green eyes closed, but what got Yani was the small bundle playing in her mommy's hair he looked like her father with his hair and eyes. "Hi you must be my baby brother", the baby looked at her then grabbed a small fist full of Yani's red bangs and pulled.  
  
"OW"  
  
She pulled her hair back away from the child, when she did this the small boy started to cry, Yani knowing her mistake gave him back her hair. "Daddy do you have a name yet for the baby?"  
  
"No we want you to name him"  
  
"Okay and I have the bestest name for him too"  
  
"Oh yeah what?"  
  
"Well he likes to play with things so I'll name him Yugi since Yugi means to play"  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
Flashback #2  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
"Seto please don't leave me" the twelve-year-old Yani ran after the car that was taking her friends away from her.  
  
"Seto, Serenity, Mokuba"  
  
Just then the same people that let her friends go away in first grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go no" She broke down crying, as the car sped away she whispered,  
  
"I loved you too Seto" and clutched the small silver crescent moon.  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
"Mistress Yani"  
  
Yani broke out of her thoughts. She hated that name, this title and her life.  
  
"What?" She voice harsh and her shield going up.  
  
"We must leave now in order to make you flight"  
  
[---][---][---]  
  
Yani sat on the plane her huntress' around her. She was thinking when she heard a voice.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
Yani looked up and a woman in a white dress and gold allover. Yani as when her shield was up looked at her with cold green eyes.  
  
"Sure"  
  
The woman sat then turned to her. "Isuzu Ishitar" Yani stared at Isuzu, "I'm Merik's older sister, I know about your predicament and I can help"  
  
Yani froze "How?"  
  
"We have a long plane ride so I'll tell you a story" Yani closed her eyes and listened to Isuzu's story.  
  
After the story Yani made up her mind just as the plane landed in Domino she was going to help her friends and family from the hands of Marik.  
  
[---][---][---] 


End file.
